Requiem
by The Last Shadow Rider
Summary: “I’ll find you. I promise.” He Left Kagome in a world, foreign to her, a monotonous grey, A Wintry waste land where time stood still and power was everything. Becoming nothing more than a slave, Kagome gave up all hope…until he came back…To save humanity
1. Chapter 1

-

-

-

-

**Requiem**

_Prelude_

-

"**WARNING! STAY BACK MORTAL!"**

-

-

Some looked on in sadness…others looked on in panic…most looked on in confusion, but few looked on in amusement…All emotions pilled up into one thing. Fear. Fear of what was happening. Fear of what was to come. And fear for their very lives. The ominous pink streaks that appeared in the sky did nothing to prepare them for what was coming to pass.

Once the Jewel shattered all hope was lost. No one expected what was to come. The prophecies would be fulfilled. The kingdoms would fall, one by one. The cities would be annihilated, beaten back into the earth from wence they'd sprung. Ice and snow would consume every living creature, and chill them to the bones…….And the light, in so many beautiful peoples souls would be extinguished…forever.

The few that did escape deaths call, would be slaves to their new master and would work in shame until the day they dropped dead. Most begged the gods for death, others killed them selves thinking it better in hell then on earth. For it was written, that for one to commit something so horrendous as taking their own life was enough to banish them to the depths of Hells eternal fire.

This was not written in the book called 'time'. The Gods could do nothing but watch on as their peoples were murdered, massacred. The evil that plagued the land was supposed to be locked away forever. But…Even Gods could not stop the future from altering the past.

Mortal. You dare to venture into one of the most epic battles in history? Stay back human I warn you. You have no idea with what you're dealing with.

Go on? Fine then, but you will not like what you hear. Very few have.

You are familiar with the half demon InuYasha son of the great Inutashio, Former Lord of the Western Lands, and his comrades correct? How about the Mighty son of Inutashio Sesshoumaru, heir to the throne? Good then you will know what has come to pass. No? Well then that would be a good place to start. Please make yourself comfortable mortal; this will take quite a while to explain. My old bones cannot take much more…Would you like a cup of tea?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I even continue? This story has some of the plot of Inuyasha the 1st Movie to a certain part. Then the whole world of InuYasha as we know it is altered. I guarantee that most of you will enjoy it. I hope. There are some spoilers as to what happens in the movie. But nothing to serious. But as I said before it is completely different. Depending on how much shit I get dumped on me at school I should update every 4-5 weeks. Assuming everything goes well with my other stories. Please R&R and if I get hmmm 6 reviews I will continue. By the way I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters. I'm only going to say this once. I do however own a pillow named Sesshoumaru. Also a poster of Sesshie and a 10-inch. Plushie of The mighty Sesshoumaru.

--**Ja Ne**

**TLSR**

"**I'll find you. I promise." He Left Kagome in a world, foreign to her, a monotonous grey, Wintry waste land where time stood still and power was everything. Becoming nothing more than a slave, Kagome gives up all hope…until he comes back…To save humanity.**


	2. Alfa

**A TLSR Fan fiction**

-

-

-

-

**Requiem**

_Chapter 1: Alfa The beginning_

-

-

-

"**I'll find you. I promise." He Left Kagome in a world, foreign to her, a monotonous grey, Wintry waste land where time stood still and power was everything. Becoming nothing more than a slave, Kagome gave up all hope…until he came back…To save humanity. A demon who had once hate humans, risking his life to safe one. Come with me as I tell to you one of the most heroic and selfless stories in history. Come with me as I show you the life of one girl who wrote her own Requiem. And conquered a planet.**

-

-

-

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

_Flashback_

**(Very pissed Authoress/Author note, because no one is reviewing)**

-

-

-

'**Alfa' The beginning**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Pink…everything was Pink. The streaks in the sky left a bright pink hue as they streamed pass the valleys, scattering in different directions. As you might already know it was the Miko Kagome who had shattered the jewel of four souls. Causing her to embark on a search to collect all of the pieces, using her 6th sense. She could see and feel the jewels presence. That made her the perfect candidate for shard hunting. However I am only concerned with one shard. The single shard that would bring destruction.

As the tiny piece of crystal landed in the forest it came to rest on a tree. As you should know the shard could strengthen demon and human alike to imaginable strength. So when it came to rest on the tree it unknowingly granted the end of the world. For sealed inside that very tree rested a powerful demon. Whom the Great Inutashio himself had sealed there over 1000 years prior. Using the third sword Sounga. Sword of hell. Created as a balance for Tensaiga the sword of heaven, and Tetsaiga sword of mortals.

The demons name? Menomaru…

-

-

Spring was at its peak of perfection. Birds sang up high in the thousand year old trees. Flittering from branch to branch as they played in the streams of light, flittering through the tree branches. A fat, brown and white lump of fur, that some would call a lazy cat, sat on a near by fence gazing upward at the birds. It wished so much to jump right up and snatch one for a mid-afternoon snack. But time had taken it's toll on the poor creature as had food and love. So he sat watching the fairies flutter about.

A gentle breeze wafted through the shrine. Small flowers and seeds floated on its current. The air surrounding the shrine was clear and crisp, unlike that of the busy city below.

An old mans reflection glinted off the small Koi pond located on the eastern side of the shrine grounds. His tired bones hunched over a small wooden broom as he swept the dead leaves away from the sidewalk. Stopping to catch his breath he leaned on the broom as he brushed the sweat from his brow. Releasing a sigh he looked up at the Goshinki tree.

The Goshinki was the oldest tree on the grounds and probably the oldest in the city. It dated back at least a thousand years. It held wisdom beyond that of any human, knowledge of any wise man, and strength beyond any god. Legend told that 500 years prior the tree blossomed every spring, just like any regular tree. Then one day it stopped. And for 500 years it remained in slumber.

The old man smiled approvingly as a blossom twirled down to earth. The tree was magnificent in full bloom. It was now that the tree chose to show it's inner beauty. A well-hidden warning of things to come.

Standing back up, the man continued sweeping. Humming softly to himself.

-

-

Human…Over the next few hours I will tell you the long hard story of a girl. A girl who gave up everything she had to bring happiness to others. A girl that would become a hero…. Mostly this is a story about a girl in love. Mortal the human emotion is strange. People have tried to understand it for years. They investigate why some break under pressure and others blossom. So are you now ready to begin our adventure? Good because I grow old. Alas time waits for no one…

-

-

A scraping sound filled the dark musty room as light peeled away the shadows. The small wooden door moved along its frame.

At the door in question a girl stood. Long ebony hair, deep hazel eyes, pale skin, and a cheery attitude. Her name? Kagome Higurashi. Stepping in she closed the door behind her. Darkness filled the room.

She stood still waiting for her eyes to adjust. Slowly, slowly she could make out the outlines of a handrail and stairs. Hefting a big yellow bag onto her shoulders she slowly took off down the stairs.

"One…two…three…" She counted out loud to herself as she climbed downward. Finally the ground evened out onto solid dirt. Her legs collided with a wooden surface. Stopping suddenly she smiled.

"The well." Her fingers traced the nicks in the woods surface. Like a blind person would with brail. She'd memorized every nook and cranny of this place. This well house. It offered protection.

As did most other places on this sacred shrine, the well house had watched her grow. From a child who fell down the steps when she tried to walk on the hand railing, to the long hard nights after her father had died. It had always been there for her. Silent and strong, a beacon in the dark. It had snaked its way into her heart and wrapping around it, never let go.

Tossing her bag in the well she waited until a warm blue light shown below in the depths of the well before she too, descended into the wooden frame. Like her bag, a bright blue and white light surrounded Kagome. She floated along moving forward to whatever destination lay ahead. The atmosphere around her gave off no sound other than that of her breathing. An eerie silence. The air was thick and heavy, almost like fog.

Slowly the blue neared a black bubble ahead. Feeling her body being pushed through the blackness she closed her eyes in disgust as the jelly like substance covered her body. And then her feet touched ground. Opening her eyes she stood facing the inside of the well. Picking up her bag she looked up at the clear blue sky.

"InuYasha! Im here!" Kagome yelled looking upward. Soon a head appeared over the lip of the well. A male's head with long silver tresses cascading down his back. Nestled in his silver mane were two snowy white dog-ears. They twitched with annoyance. But anyone who had met him would tell you that his most brilliant feature were his eyes. A deep Amber color that you could stare at forever.

"Oi! Wench it's about time!" He said smirking.

Kagome giggled. "Common already and help me out. I brought you guys something!"

With one swift fluid motion, InuYasha put one hand on the side of the well and jumped over. Falling down his fire red haroi spread out around him creating a halo.

Grabbing the bag from her he tossed it up and out of the thirty foot deep well. Turning his back to her he bent his knees. "Get on." He motioned with his head. In one leap he stood on the meadows floor. Letting Kagome off he began walking towards the old Miko's village, Kaede's.

Kaede was a kind old woman in her sixties. She rarely purified demons in her old state, but rather taught others the use of medicinal herbs, and mystical spells. She also prided herself in spoiling the village's children. Teaching the young ones how to use the bow and arrow, or even how to catch fish with their bare hands. The kind-hearted lady was a little heavy set but short. She had lost her right eye at a very young age.

A very uncomfortable silence came over the two as they walked together. Trying to loosen the mood Kagome thought of anything to say.

"The Goshinki tree is blooming in my time. Have you ever seen it blooming?"

"Bah…who has time for silly trees? I mean it's not like it's that important it-" Stopping suddenly, InuYasha's brain finally caught up with his mouth. "I mean…. opps." Rubbing the back of his head he continued. "This is kind of awkward…"

With the last failed attempt at a conversation Kagome became silent once again. Seeing this InuYasha added his two cents. "You know…tonight's the festival. Kaede, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango are going. It's in the village square. You know ever since we defeated Naraku they've been planning this. That's how long? 5 moon cycles. Anyway it's being held in our honor…" He stopped for a minute, seeming to contemplate his next words. "So are you going to go?"

"Are you?" Her voice was small and fragile. Her eyes glued to the ground. A small red hue graced her cheeks.

"It depends…I really don't want to leave you behind. Especially when everyone else will be having a good time. Besides it's practically your party. And everyone we worked with in the final battle will be there. Kouga, Ginta, Haku, hell even Kagura and Kanna will be there. Since they can be trusted of coarse. Damn anyone who can fight to defeat a person like Naraku should be considered a Saint. Well everyone except Miroku."

"Everyone?" Kagome asked.

"Yea everyone from the last battle. The villagers said 'If they're a friend of yours they're a friend of ours."

" So that means Sesshoumaru…"

InuYasha stopped walking. Starring straight ahead, his eyes glazed over, and his back straightened. Closing his eyes and sighing he answered. "Yes he was invited…but that doesn't mean my damned half bastard brother will come. He hates humans remember? He's probably at his castle right now trying to melt the ice sickle out of his ass."

"Your right." Kagome giggled. Suddenly her face brightened and she smiled misgeviously. Throwing the big yellow bag at InuYasha…who caught it easily yelling at her in return.

She took off running down the path. Yelling back "I'll race you!"

Rolling his eyes at her child ness. Seeing as InuYasha could easily beat her with his demonic speed, he humored her nonetheless. Jogging just behind her all the way to the village.

-

-

So human, you want to know what happened next do you? Let me tell you it was not anything good. My memory is a little foggy, but if I recall…It was a Moth Demon who…Ah yes! Menomaru the Moth Demon, who was awakened from his slumber by a jewel shard, who…. What? You say you already knew this? I am sorry, but I seem to be talking in circles. I am in need of rest; I have been tending to the gardens this afternoon. I may be old but I look the same as the day I was turned immortal. Who am I? In time my child, in time. For now I will tell just a bit more. For I know you grow extremely anxious, and my eyes grow weary.

-

-

Sango, the last female demon slayer aside from her brother from a tiny village once know for it's amazingly strong demon slayers, squinted her eyes at the fabric nestled in her hands. Her brain bounced around the choices to fold it right to left or left to right. Finally choosing to fold the fabric left to right she smiled as it came out perfect.

"There all done." She sighed plopping down on a nearby pillow just to prove her exhaustion.

"Thank you so much Sango-chan. I still can't figure out how to get this garb on…I guess it's pointless for you to try and teach me. At least I have you here to do it for me!"

"To tell you the truth Kagome. I hardly remembered how to put it on." She said motioning to the Miko garbs given to her from Kaede as a gift, after Kikyou had finally been put to rest. Which at this time is a whole other story. I will get to it, later on…much later.

Slowly walking over towards her friend. Kagome sat down on a pillow next to her. Leaning her head back against the wall she looked towards the door.

"I wonder what's taking InuYasha and Miroku so long to bathe and get ready? I mean Shippo already left with Kaede, so he isn't what's keeping them. We should have left by-"

The bamboo door/mat moved and slowly Miroku a monk trained in battle for many years, whom often prided himself in being a 'ladies man', walked in grinning from ear to ear. He wore a long dark purple priest robe decorated with Japanese kanji's in gold embroidery, black hakama's accented with wooden sandals. His hair was tied back into its usual place.

"Hello ladies…My Sango You are looking beautiful in that Kimono…" He said looking at her light pink kimono accented with green Koi and green sandals.

"And Kagome you look-" Miroku was cut short as he was hit in the head and slumped to the floor.

"Damn, filthy hentai. Can't go one minute without thinking lecherous thoughts." InuYasha rolled his eyes picking him up and walking out the door. Yelling back over his shoulder her said. "Come-on you guys! We're late!"

He dropped Miroku on the newly transformed Kirara and crouched to Kagome could get on. Lifting her Miko outfit up a bit she straddled his back. Before she could blink her body was lifted into the air.

The warm evening air rushed by her face, filling her with an overwhelming sense of joy. One unlike anything she could explain. Burying her head in InuYasha's neck she yawned, hugging him closer.

Soon his feet softly touched ground.

"Kagome." InuYasha whispered into her hair.

She opened her eyes and reluctantly let go of him, sliding to the ground. Rubbing her eyes she looked around the village. Lights and music were everywhere. The whole town was lit with lanterns hanging from trees, buildings and even clotheslines.

Doing a complete 360. Kagome smiled when she looked to InuYasha who was also in awe at the scene before him.

_'This is going to be the best memory of my life!'_ Kagome thought. Oh how wrong she would be.

An all too familiar voice stirred her from her musings. Causing her to whirl around.

"Aw… but lord Sesshoumaru Jaken wont let me go ride the pony…Will you take me?" Rin asked looking up at her lord.

"OUT RAGIOUS! LORD SESSHOUMARU WOULD NEVER DO THAT! YOU UNWORTHY BRAT, YOU! THE ONLY REASON HE IS STUCK HERE IS BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO-"

"Jaken…enough." A cold voice stated.

"Y-yes m' lord." He said getting on his knees and bowing a few times.

"YOU!" InuYasha growled behind Kagome.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Hello Little brother, I've been meaning to talk to you."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**AFTER PRAISE! Err Rant.**

Thank you all for your support. I was so happy, reading all your reviews. I wasn't expecting much since it was only a prelude. But I am content. Sorry about the long wait. I was grounded from the computer. Oh well. If any of you are wondering where the hell I'm going with this story here's a hint. Im just as confused as you are. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated.

My mind is that simple.

-

**BETA READER**

I am looking for a nice, wonderful, smart, beautiful…. Awww cut the crap all I need is a **beta reader**. If any of you would like to be one. Just review. (Or email me) what you have to offer, kinda like a resume except a LOT shorter. It's on a first come first serve basis. I might need hmm two? I also need them for my other stories. If you are interested, or would just like to check out my beautiful wonderful greatest stories on the planet section located under my profile. Feel free to look. I wont shoot you….Or will I? Plays X-files music in background as I run away from the Aliens who are trying to eat, I mean shake my hand.

**-**

**POLL**

Anyway I'm doing a little poll thingy about this story, so (ahem) ATTENTION ALL READERS! WHEN YOU REVIEW, AND PLEASE, ALL OF YOU REVIEW! TELL ME IF YOU ARE A BOY OR A GIRL. I WANT TO FIND OUT HOW MANY GUYS ARE READING THIS COMPARED TO GIRLS. AND, TELL ME (AS A GUY, OR AS A GIRL) WHAT APPEALS TO YOU ABOUT THE STORY? THIS WILL HELP ME WRITE LATER CHAPTERS, SO I NEED INPUT PEOPLES!

-

**NOTE TO SELF**

THIS IS A KAG/SESH FAN FICTION. If you don't like it, then stop reading…. or continue reading and praise me for introducing you to the best Sesh/Kag fiction you've ever read…or in your case the first one you've ever read.

-

-

--**Ja Ne**

**TLSR**


	3. Nas ne Dagoniat

**A TLSR Fan fiction**

-

-

-

-

**Requiem**

_Chapter 2: Nas ne Dagoniat Not gonna get us_

-

-

-

"**I'll find you. I promise." He Left Kagome in a world, foreign to her, a monotonous grey, Wintry waste land where time stood still and power was everything. Becoming nothing more than a slave, Kagome gave up all hope…until he came back…To save humanity. A demon that had once hated humans, risking his life to save one. Come with me as I tell you one of the most heroic and selfless stories in history. Come with me as I show you the life of one girl who wrote her own Requiem….and conquered a planet.**

-

-

-

'Thinking'

"Talking"

_Flashback_

**(Very pissed Authoress/Author note, because no one is reviewing)**

-

-

-

**Nas ne Dagoniat**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Doing a complete 360. Kagome smiled when she looked to InuYasha who was also in awe at the scene before him.

_'This is going to be the best memory of my life!'_ Kagome thought. Oh how wrong she would be.

An all too familiar voice stirred her from her musings. Causing her to whirl around.

"Aw… but lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken wont let me go ride the pony…Will you take me?" Rin asked looking up at her lord.

"OUT RAGIOUS! LORD SESSHOUMARU WOULD NEVER DO THAT! YOU UNWORTHY BRAT, YOU! THE ONLY REASON HE IS STUCK HERE IS BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO-"

"Jaken…enough." A cold voice stated.

"Y-yes m' lord." He said getting on his knees and bowing a few times.

"YOU!" InuYasha growled behind Kagome.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Hello Little brother, I've been meaning to talk to you."

-

-

-

-

Ah…welcome back young one. I hope you have had a restful sleep. I did not think that my old tale would interest you that much. What? It is a fascinating fairy tale…well thank you but nay this is no fairy tale tis' a true tale. I know for a fact this happened. How you ask? Well know this…All will become clear in due time my child. In due time…

* * *

-

-

* * *

All activities within the village square stopped. Only the wind wove it's way between buildings.

A low thrum met the villager's ears. InuYasha bowed his head, growling, his right hand gripped Tetsaiga so hard his knuckles began to turn pale a peach.

"InuYasha…Don't do this. Not know…you two are allies." Kagome heard herself whisper. Surprising even herself.

Kagome felt InuYasha's haroi brush against her shoulder as he stomped passed her. A pain filled her heart and she closed her eyes, bowing her head in defeat. No matter what she said to InuYasha he was still going to pick meaningless fights. One of these days it would get him killed. Coming to a stop in front of Kagome he spoke

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Little brother."

"Why the hell are you here?" He growled.

"This Sesshoumaru does not have to explain his actions to the likes of you. But seeing as you are related to me…even if you are a disgrace…you have a right to know." Came his cool reply.

InuYasha opened his mouth to spit out a comeback when he was interrupted by a child's voice.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" Rin asked hiding behind his white pant leg. Inclining her head she looked at his face. "Can Rin please go ride the pony…all the other kids are ridding them…Rin likes ponies." She said casting a frightened glance at the fuming hanyou. Instinctively she gripped his pants tighter.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl tugging on his leg. "No Rin. This Sesshoumaru is busy." Rins hopeful face fell into a pout. "Do not look at me like that Rin. You know better." He said in a gentler voice. If Kagome didn't know him better she would have expected him to sigh before he spoke, like that of a tired father.

"Yes M-lord." Rin sighed looking like she was about to cry.

Taking her focus away from the two brothers and pinning it on little Rin, Kagome all but cried out 'but why?' when she saw the look of disappointment on Rins young face. She looked just like Shippo when he had excitedly eaten the candy she'd brought for him, soon to find out that there was no more left.

_'I still need to find my Shippo…'_ She thought for no reason in particular. Suddenly an idea struck her. She silently debated herself on weather she should take Rin and go find Shippo, then ride the pony… Kagome's two front teeth extracted themselves from her pouty mouth and began biting her lower lip. Taking one last look at the child radiating cuteness, Kagome caved in.

"Rin?" Kagome suddenly said stepping out from behind InuYasha. She walked cautiously towards the little girl and powerful demon. Kagome forced her eyes to the child's and not to the growling half demon behind her.

"Yes Kagome-sama?" Rin smiled, remembering the miko whom she had journeyed with occasionally. She loved Kagome, almost like her now dead mother.

"Do you want to come with me to find Shippo, and then go ride the pony?"

Rins eyes immediately lit up. Shippo. She remembered him. The young fiery Kitsune Pup that had shown her a few magic tricks every once in a while. She _liked_ Shippo. A wide toothy smile graced her face. There was not an ounce of evil in that child…"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes."

"Kagome."

"Miko."

Two voices said at once. One belonged to InuYasha and the other…well you can guess. Gulping back the sudden fear and nausea that rose to her throat, Kagome turned to look at the Demon Lord. She took a deep, calming breath.

" Yes Sesshoumaru…" Their eyes locked for only an instant…

…Bad move…

-

-

* * *

Rin…Where to begin? Rin was a special child. How do I know you ask? She was a good friend of mine. Yes, I knew Rin. She was a sweet little girl, always full of energy. She had a happy air about her. She has since passed on…May Kami protect her soul.

But enough sadness. Let me continue from where I was before I started to ramble…Rin was one of the few humans to earn a place in the icy Demon-Lords heart. Sesshoumaru's that is. She managed to melt his cold heart. If not for her then I would not be sitting here before you today. Because of her Sesshoumaru spared my life. How? Well as I have said before. In due time…

-

-

* * *

It was dark.

So dark…and……………cold…………… The word accumulated in his head.

Where was he? What had happened?

The last thing he remembered was a pain in his left shoulder. A picture flashed in his mind. A searing hot pain accompanied it. He had seen but a glimpse that however proved to be all he needed. The picture told him all he needed to know.

A white dog demon stood bravely on top of a cliff. Its glowing read eyes glared down at him. Behind him a Miko swathed in a robe of purity. Her black hair blew in the fierce wind.

'Name…name…what was the dog demons name? The human priestess was not important.' He said to himself.

A whisper……Tashio…But Tashio what?

"Ta-shi-o." The name passed slowly through his dry, cracked lips. His voice was horse having not been used in so many years, so at first it sounded like a low growl.

"Tashio." The name was spoken again, this time with anger behind the name. A low rumbling sounded throughout the forest. Tashio was _an_ enemy. No _His_ enemy. How he despised Tashio and his damnable power. But where was he now?

Lifting his head up to gaze around all he saw was a thick forest. Little light filtered between the trees. There was Nothing…Not a living being to be found.

* * *

-

-

-

Kagome could not move. She could not blink, swallow, or even breathe. The icy stare of the demon lord in front of her made her feel like a deer in the headlights, or in this case a…well you get the picture.

Cold, unnerving, and calculating eyes watched intently as the small Miko became frozen on the spot, and from what he could tell, scared shitless. What a shame it was. That this, this, this…thing could not even keep her fear in check. A pity really seeing as she had been the one to stand up to Naraku without showing the least bit of fear.

Now here she stood not being able to move. Why? Why was this?

"Kagome." He spoke again.

Her eyes finally dilated and widened. Her heartbeat slowed and she spoke in a clear voice full of confidence. "Yes Sesshoumaru?"

_'Odd…'_ Sesshoumaru thought. _'What happened to the fear?'_

"OUTRAGEOUS!" Jaken screeched. "YOU CANNOT DISRESPECT SESSHOUMARU-SAMA LIKE THAT. DO YOU THINK HE IS BETTER THAN YOU? YOU…YOU…HUMAN! WHY SESSHOUMARU SHOULD- "

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru spoke suddenly. His voice held anger, an emotion foreign to his ears. He took a few calming breaths. "Do not disrespect this woman. She is a dear friend, and powerful ally." His eyes never left hers.

"H-hai M-Lord." He squeaked groveling at his master's feet once again.

"Kagome. I will accompany you." He finally broke eye contact, turned, and began walking, Rin at his side. Kagome began to follow still a little lightheaded.

"Wait!" InuYasha yelled.

Kagome stopped and turned to look at him. Sesshoumaru stopped as well but not to listen to his brother, merely to wait for the miko.

"You can't just go. What about me Kagome?"

"You can take care of your self you big baby." Kagome snapped suddenly feeling quite annoyed.

"But what if I need you or…or you get attacked?" InuYasha scrambled to come up with ideas on why Kagome should stay, most sounded immature.

"She will not come to any harm while under my care Little brother, that I promise you…and as for you needing something……" Sesshoumaru stopped to think on that one. "Jaken will stay here with you."

"WHAT!"

"M-M LORD?"

"Come Miko." Sesshoumaru turned to leave once again ignoring the two bumbling idiots behind. Kagome smiled a little bit as she followed.

Rin gripped her lord's hand and turned her head to look back at Kagome. Giving her Lords hand a squeeze she untangled her hand and dropped back to the Miko's side. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned. Rin reached out and grabbed Kagome's hand giving it a squeeze to show that she was there.

Kagome smiled down at the little girl totally oblivious of the surprised stare she was receiving from the Demon Lord in front of her.

Rin had never in her life willingly given up the comfort of her Lord. Let alone shown affection to anyone other than her guardian. So for her to show security in another so quickly came with great surprise. Once Rin and Kagome had caught up to him he began walking again.

'It was nice' He admitted. 'To have her here.' Sesshoumaru didn't _hate_ her. He actually enjoyed her company. Few humans had ever accomplished that before. But the countless nights, when he had traveled with her group, sharing stories and learning about the other by the campfire had taken its toll. Over time he had accepted Kagome as a friend.

-

-

* * *

A friend you ask? Yes, Sesshoumaru was capable of finding a friend. Even though he seemed against it, some people didn't care. And as you can guess one of those few people was named Kagome. I believe that all creatures are capable of companionship. From the tiniest land animal to the biggest sea creature.

* * *

-

-

The three looked like a happy family, with out a care in the world. A young female on one end smiling absent-mindedly, A semi-happy male on the other, and a bright beautiful child linking both of their hands in the middle bobbing her head as she hummed a little tune.

Ah yes it was a beautiful sight. Yet as fate would have it beauty would not always last forever. Like a rose will always wilt, beauty will always wither.

The gentle breeze that had wafted through the village now began to twist and turn lifting into the air small baskets and un-claimed toys. Sand picked up and blew into onlooker's eyes. Something was coming. Something big. Kagome could feel it in her bones.

It was a dark and terrible presence. Sesshoumaru looked tense, Rin trembled, and even horses took gallop, trying to get as far away as possible from the oncoming evil. A low malicious laugh whispered against ears.

What was heard next caused Sesshoumaru's eyes to widen.

"Ta-shi-o…" A black miasma swirled together forming a Sphere. From the sphere grew arms, legs, and a head. A dark mass of energy. A low chuckle emitted from the darkness. "I've found you, and your Miko."

At this Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome. She stood holding Rin close to her chest. Anger shone in her eyes. A small whimper from Rin caused her to look down.

"Mommy…I'm scared." She whispered. Kagome's heart broke. Shattered. Tears broke loose falling from her eyes to the earth below. The innocence of a child was at risk. No. Multiple innocents were at risk. Sesshoumaru growled in a protective manner. This would end now.

"Go."

"N-nani?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"Take Rin and go." Sesshoumaru bit out.

"But Ship-"

"He will be fine. Take Rin and get to safety."

"The well…" Kagome said more to herself than anyone else.

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. She would go back to her time. "I'm coming back you kno-."

Sesshoumaru jumped into the air, with Rin and Kagome, just as a black mass shot out towards them. 'The damned Miko…She won't leave until she sees the kit. Very well. I'll MAKE her leave.' He thought.

Sesshoumaru landed and began to run towards the Bone Eaters Well. Hissing sounds followed him as he ran. Kagome was slumped over his shoulder and Rin was under an arm. She shrieked in his ear and held out her hand when a black mass tried to penetrate Sesshoumaru's skull. Power pulsated throughout her whole body rendezvousing in her palm. A bright burning light shot forth and purified the limb. The thing stopped in pain and fell to the ground, but it slowly began to pull its self back together 5 minutes and it would be after them again.

Setting her body down near the well Sesshoumaru quickly kneeled down to look into Rins eyes. He did not have long to say his goodbyes. Yes his goodbyes. The scariest part was that Sesshoumaru knew, he _knew_ that he wasn't going to see Rin for a _very_ long time.

"Sayonara Rin…" He kissed her forehead. "Jozu de aru. You are going with Kagome for a while ok?"

"Sesshoumaru-Sama…where are you going?"

"Doko ni mo little one. Doko ni mo," he put his hand on her small chest just above her heart "I'm always right here…"

"Hai."

Sesshoumaru stood taking one last sigh. He looked over to Kagome, with a pleading look in his eye. She nodded in understanding. She would not be back here anytime soon.

Sesshoumaru went to stand in front of her. His clawed hand came out to cup her face. Kagome let silent tears drop down her warm cheeks. "Sessho…" She whispered closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. She would dearly miss her cold-hearted friend. As would he.

His cheek rubbed against hers in an affectionate manner. Inu-demons often did this to show friendship. He whimpered against her cheek. Pulling away his saddened eyes looked at her.

"Sayonara Kagome. Watashi no Tomodashi…"

Kagome cried taking short gasps every now and then for air. "Will you take care of everyone? Even Shippo?"

He nodded.

"When will I see you again?" Kagome choked out.

Sesshoumaru studied her face. His eyes danced back and forth as if he were reading something.

"I'll find you………I promise."

Kagome laid her head against his chest. "Arigato."

"Go now."

Kagome nodded and held Rin close to her chest as the well enveloped her for the very last time. The weightlessness finally gave way and she fell to the dark ground below. A small amount of water had begun to gather on the bottom making it hard to stand let alone walk in the chilly liquid. Kagome grasped Rin to her chest as she broke down crying. The well was closed for good.

-

-

* * *

What happened next was heartbreaking. But that will have to wait for another time. For you see a fierce storm is brewing and I must prepare. If you could help me with these chairs I would be most obliged. For you see this storm is going to be a bad one, I can tell you that. Won't you help me? My husband should be back soon anyway. You will want to meet him…

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Japanese Translations Correct me if I'm wrong**

**Sayonara- **_Goodbye._

**Jozu de aru- **_Be good._

**Hai- **_Yes._

**Nani- **_What?_

**Doko ni mo**_- nowhere._

**Watashi no Tomodashi- **_My friend._

**Arigato**_- Thank you._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**AFTER PRAISE! Err Rant.**

Thank all of you for your tremendous support. I am so sorry for the long wait. And very short chapter…My Grandparents came over then my mom got cancer (again). I went to the Bahamas. We had a hurricane. And to top it off I had (have) a History Fair, Science fair, Book Reports, Exams, (and my personal favorite) Creating a damned website in less than a month. And of course…. **HURRICANE WILMA!** WHOOT! I live in Southwest Florida and things aren't looking so bright right now. I've been busy putting up shutters and stuff. So as you can see I have been quite busy. And as always any suggestions are greatly appreciated…

My mind is that simple.

-

**BETA READER**

I have selected two Beta readers. Both are awesome, I think considering at the moment I am typing this they have not beta-readed (is that even a word? -) this thingi…Yea………Ok. So if you still want to beta read for me, I am flattered…BUT…I don't need you anymore. Unless you would like to check out my other stories. Hint, hint

**-**

**POLL**

Anyway I'm doing a little poll thingy about this story, so (ahem) ATTENTION ALL READERS! WHEN YOU REVIEW, AND PLEASE, ALL OF YOU REVIEW! TELL ME IF YOU ARE A BOY OR A GIRL. I WANT TO FIND OUT HOW MANY GUYS ARE READING THIS COMPARED TO GIRLS. AND, TELL ME (AS A GUY, OR AS A GIRL) WHAT APPEALS TO YOU ABOUT THE STORY? THIS WILL HELP ME WRITE LATER CHAPTERS, SO I NEED INPUT PEOPLES! ON THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL PUT SOME OF THE RESPONSES IN HERE…

-

**NOTE TO SELF err…. YOU**

THIS IS A KAG/SESH FAN FICTION. If you don't like it, then stop reading…. or continue reading and praise me for introducing you to the best Sesh/Kag fiction you've ever read…or in your case the last one you'll ever read…If I'm THAT bad at writing…. Ok. Toddles.

-

-

--**Ja Ne**

**TLSR**


	4. Heart Shaped Box

**A TLSR Fan fiction**

-

-

-

-

**Requiem**

_Chapter 3: Heart Shaped Box  
_

-

-

-

"I'll find you. I promise." He left Kagome in a world, foreign to her a monotonous grey wintry waste land where time stood still and power was everything. Becoming nothing more than a slave, Kagome gave up all hope…until he came back…To save humanity. A demon that had once hated humansrisking his life to save one. Come with me as I tell you one of the most heroic and selfless stories in history. Come with me as I show you the life of one girl who wrote her own Requiem….and conquered a planet.

-

-

-

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

_Flashback_

(Very pissed Authoress/Author note, because no one is reviewing)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"When will I see you again?" Kagome choked out.

Sesshoumaru studied her face. His eyes danced back and forth as if he were reading something. "I'll find you………I promise." Kagome laid her head against his chest. "Arigato."

"Go now."

Kagome nodded and held Rin close to her chest as the well enveloped her for the very last time. The weightlessness finally gave way, and she fell to the dark ground below. A small amount of water had begun to gather on the bottom making it hard to stand, let alone walk, in the chilly liquid. Kagome grasped Rin to her chest as she broke down crying. The well was closed for good.

-

The thick forest of feudal Tokyo was silent. Not a bird nor serpent stirred as the two mighty powers clashed. As you might already know it was the mighty demon lord Sesshoumaru that stood his ground against the evil Menomaru. However, there is another side to this story...The other side of this story was fighting for her life 500 years in the future on the exact spot.

-

-

Winter. Always winter. The bitter cold clung to everything like glue. No more did the birds sing happily up high in the thousand year old trees. No more did they flutter from branch to branch as they played in streams of light that had once flittering through the tree branches oh so long ago.

And, a non-existent, brown and white lump of fur did not sit on a near by fence gazing upward at the non-existent birds. It no longer wished to jump right up and snatch one for a mid-afternoon snack. The fairies had fluttered away from time itself, as had the cat.

A harsh wind ripped through the decaying shrine. The air was dense and crisp.

A young man's reflection glinted off the small frozen Koi pond located on the eastern side of the shrine grounds. His tired bones hunched over a small wooden broom as he swept as much snow as he could away from the dirt pathway. Stopping to catch his breath he leaned on the broom as he brushed the ice crystals from his eyes. It was hard being an only child. Releasing a sigh he looked up at the Goshinbok tree.

The Goshinboku was the oldest tree on the grounds and probably the oldest in the city. It dated back at least a thousand years. It held wisdom beyond that of any human, knowledge of any wise man, and strength beyond any god. Legend told that 500 years prior the tree blossomed every spring-just like any regular tree. Then, one day it stopped, and for 500 years it remained in slumber.

The young man stared longingly at the tree. It was one of the last reminders humans had of the word spring. He certainly had never seen it before. None of the humans had ever seen spring before. Only the greater Demons, like Menomaru or his generals had. His eye's narrowed.

Menomaru…How he hated Menomaru, everyone did. Everyone except for the mindless goons he had created.

The man continued to sweep.

-

-

Human…I cannot stay too long this day, for you see, I am needed elsewhere very soon. After the storm blew in, a few villages where destroyed and are in need of my services. I don't have much _time_ before nightfall so I need to be on my way.

_Time_. What a silly thing. It is unpredictable even to those who know how to manipulate it. I'm sorry? Yes, I'm afraid I do ramble…

-

-

A scraping sound filled the cold, dark room as a dim light peeled away the shadows. The small wooden door moved along its frame, creaking and moaning.

"Here Rin." Kagome whispered to the child. "See, I told you someone would come. It's probably my Grandpa. Be quiet."

Kagome didn't know why she thought she had to be quiet. Maybe it was gut impulse, or simply her nerves getting to her. Whatever the reason, she sensed that something was off, like a piece of her was missing.

Kagome held Rin and waited…and waited…and _waited_…Grandpa still hadn't appeared at the rim with the rope ladder. 'Maybe it isn't Grandpa.' Gathering up her courage she spoke.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" There was an odd sound halfway through the sentence, like that of metal hitting concrete.

-

-

"Will you go to the well for me and get some water for the soup?" Called the young man's mother from the doorway. Nodding, he set his broom aside. Trudging through the snow, he used his foot to scrape away the snow from the door to open it. He thought he heard a funny ringing noise from inside but brushed it off as nothing.

His small hand grasped the door handle and pulled. The ice broke from the outside and the door slowly slid open. Walking inside, he picked up the small tin pale and walked towards the well. That's when he heard it.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

He was so surprised that he dropped the pale. Running to the side of the well he gazed down…there was a girl…no wait there were two girls.

"Souta?" The strange woman asked.

The young man was surprised at first, but quickly grew suspicious. Narrowing his eyes, he swallowed back the lump in his throat and asked, "How do you know my name?"

-

-

That is terrible you say? That a person could forget their own sibling? But I tell you this; Kagome was no longer Souta's sibling. She no longer had someone to call family. To them, Kagome was a stranger. Some people might say this was Sesshoumaru's fault for throwing her through the well. I say no, it wasn't. It was _Times_ fault. See how unforgiving it can be?

-

-

'There is no one here.' He concluded. 'I am alone.' He felt his body move forward in a motion all it's own. Falling to the ground, he took the first deep breath he'd had in a long time.

Finally free from his tree prison, he could feel his body remolding itself. Having a mind that was supposed to be in eternal slumber could prove to be quite annoying.

Wait. Eternal slumber? But, wasn't he awake now? His mouth was slightly agape and his brows slightly furrowed. Lifting his clawed hand to his face, he ran his eyes over them to make sure this was not just another dream. They seemed real enough. Blinking twice, he thought to move his hand, it moved.

'I am free?' The thought perplexed him. If he were free, then where was everyone else? Sitting up on his bare knees he looked around the clearing. Nothing. Closing his eyes, he used his throbbing mind to call for them. 'Ruri. Hari.' He commanded. "Come." He finished aloud.

A gust of wind ripped through the clearing, carrying with it dead leaves. Menomaru focused his attention on the spot in front of him as the wind funneled itself into a swirling circle spinning faster and faster. Soon the inside was no longer visible, only a mass of leaves and wisps of black energy could be seen.

It stopped suddenly. So suddenly that the dead leaves seemed suspended for a few moments before bursting into dust. There in the middle stood two figures side by side. One blue, one pink. Both with glowing jewels on their heads. "Hello master." They both spoke at the same time in a deep monotone voice.

"Hello." He smirked.

"It's nice to see you again master." They spoke.

"Yes…it is." His smirk widened into a sickening smile. A deep rumble started in his chest and slowly vibrated its way up and out of his mouth as an evil laugh. He threw his head back letting loose his cry until oxygen grew scarce. Breathing heavily, he brought his vision back to his two servants.

"It's time to take my revenge," His eyes glowed red. " Tashio…I'm coming."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**AFTER PRAISE! Err Rant.**

And as always any suggestions are greatly appreciated…

My mind is that simple.

-

**POLL**

Anyway I'm doing a little poll thingy about this story, so (ahem) ATTENTION ALL READERS! WHEN YOU REVIEW, AND PLEASE, **ALL OF YOU REVIEW**! TELL ME IF YOU ARE A **BOY** OR A **GIRL.** I WANT TO FIND OUT HOW MANY GUYS ARE READING THIS COMPARED TO GIRLS. AND, TELL ME (AS A GUY, OR AS A GIRL) WHAT APPEALS TO YOU ABOUT THE STORY? THIS WILL HELP ME WRITE LATER CHAPTERS, SO I NEED INPUT PEOPLES! So far the majority of readers are female, oddly enough. GIRL POWER!

Female-10

Male-2

-

**NOTE TO SELF err…. YOU**

THIS IS A KAG/SESH FAN FICTION. If you don't like it, then stop reading…. or continue reading and praise me (that's right praise me. Praise Me! PRAISE ME!), for introducing you to the best Sesh/Kag fiction you've ever read…or in your case the last one you'll ever read…If I'm THAT bad at writing…. Ok. Buh-bye.

-

-

--**Ja Ne**

**TLSR**


	5. hold

**-**

**-**

**Hey…. I think I'm going to put this story on hold for a while. This story and all the others on this account. I have gotten some very awful and nasty reviews and I know the noble thing would be to keep writing….but I think I need to sort out my priorities…I'll be back. It's just going to take a while. Im sorry if I've caused any inconvenience. **

**-Lyoko**


End file.
